Bestfriends Share Everthing?
by princess-snow510
Summary: It all started as a big misunderstanding...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, my mind is totally in the gutter right now, and so to put it at ease ive written this...this smutty goodness.**

**not really sure how many chapters I want to do, so bare with me lol.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As seductions went, this one was going to be perfect. Already set in place, everything looked ready to go.

Bonnie Bennett paused at the hall mirror to fluff her hair. After plunging her fingers into the nest of ebony locks she pulled a piece over her shoulder and let it tumble into her sloping neckline.

Grinning, she glanced down at the scarlet silk, fringed in black lace underwear, and smoothed her hand over a full, plump breast, purring when her nipple perked with awareness, seeking attention

He'd be home any minute now.

Though Stefan probably wasn't aware of it, today was their three-month anniversary. And she wanted to celebrate.

She'd hit every store and boutique on the mall this afternoon in preparation, and now her skin glowed.

Her toenails had been through the ultimate pedicure. Her fingernails had gotten a French manicure. She'd even tortured her bikini area buy buying a pricey and painful Brazilian wax job. But, wow, did her pussy look great.

Her strappy black shoes had tall heels, just like Stefan liked. And her expensive panty and bra set showed off a conservative amount of skin that was going to tease him to death.

It would take her a couple of months to pay the debt she'd scored in mere hours. Her credit card still smoked from the number of times it'd been swiped. But it was going to be so worth it.

Just as soon as her tardy boyfriend decided to come home.

He told her he had to work late tonight. So, they hadn't made plans. Well, he hadn't made plans.

Bonnie, on the other hand, had planned big.

She wanted to pay Mr. Salvatore back ten-fold.

Stefan had startled and pleased her when he'd taken a huge step in their relationship a few days ago. She wanted to show her appreciation by thanking him with a nice big penthouse forum fantasy.

Last week, he'd given her a key to his apartment.

Tonight, she decided to use it.

Grinning, Bonnie spun from the mirror and sashayed her way to the kitchen. His kitchen. When her heels clicked against the tiled floor, she hated and smiled at what she'd already accomplished.

The late night snack displayed was an odd assortment, but she thought he'd catch its meaning.

Unable to help herself, Bonnie sampled the chocolate syrup, dribbling a drop on the pad of her index finger.

As she lifted it to her lips, she let the syrup bottle fall back into place between the bowl of strawberries and the can of whipped topping.

"Mmm." Swaying to the song on the CD player she'd hidden under the table for special effect, she danced sensually around Stefan's kitchen, the clap of her heels keeping beat to the low mood music. She closed her eyes and hummed as she lapped the sweet chocolate off her finger. Delighting in the warm, wet stroke, she swirled her tongue until moisture dampened her panties.

Shivering with erotic expectation, Bonnie grinned and pulled her finger from between her lips. She and Stefan were going to have fun tonight.

What was even better, he told her his roommate was out with some beautiful, easy airhead named Caroline, so it was almost a certainty he wouldn't be home until tomorrow sometime. Ergo, she and Stefan could have the place to themselves.

All…night…long.

She planned to break in every piece of furniture in the living room as well as the vanity and the shower in the bathroom and…oh, yeah, definitely every surface in the kitchen. Wow, did she have plans for these high-backed dining room chairs.

Stefan wouldn't know what hit him. She was going to fuck him until he passed out from organism overdose. Then she was going to fuck him some more.

Still gyrating to the beat, she picked up a fluted glass of the champagne she'd already poured for herself and took a long, healthy drink, letting the fizzy bubbles was over her tongue before she swallowed. Sighing she picked up a grape and popped it in.

She was half way through her second glass before she realized the knots in her stomach had loosened, her nerves relaxed and her body buzzed with an eager anticipation. Primed and ready for a hard, fast fuck before some long, slow sex, and then everything in between, she growled at the slow-ticking clock. If Stefan waited too much longer, she'd lose her high.

"Come on, honey." She muttered. "Clock out already or I'm going to start without you…"

She straightened.

Start without him?

Bonnie tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. Okay, so once she'd overheard Stefan and his roommate talking about how hot it was to watch a girl get herself off. She'd never done it in front of Stefan before though. Hell, she'd never done it alone.

But now she wondered. Experimentally, she set her glass on the table, trailing her hand over the condensation before lowering her damp fingers down her silk-clad stomach until she reached the apex of her thighs. Touching herself though the thin fabric, she gasped.

A zing of pleasure zipped through her veins and down the insides of her thighs until her painted toenails tingled.

Bonnie jerked her hand away. Lips parted, she stared wide-eyed at her spread hand for a good two seconds before she burst out laughing.

Wow, that felt good. All that sensation rioting through her, and she'd barely grazed herself with the tip of her fingernail. And here she'd always assumed masturbation was created purely for lonely, pathetic losers.

She wanted to tug her panties off and experiment a little more, stroke her clit and thrust a couple finger up her vagina. Her pussy was already throbbing to give it a go. But her seduction scene wasn't quite complete. Rushing now, she went to work lighting the dozen long stem candles she'd set out. Once finished, she let out a breath.

As she poured herself more champagne, she finally heard the key in door lock.

Oh, god she spun toward the kitchen entrance and stared at the dark opening that led into the hall.

He was home.

It was show time.

Setting down her glass she flipped off the overhead lamp. The room plunged into a dim wavering flickering of candlelight. Grinning to herself, Bonnie hurried back to the table. Down the hall, the front down opened. Working quickly, she pushed aside the champagne and turned to hike her bare ass onto the surface of the table. The cool wood caused the skin on her arms to prickle and her nipples to twitch.

In the living room, the sound of footsteps shuffling across the floor. The rattle of jingling metal let her know he'd thrown down his keys.

Wanting to strike an impressionable pose, Bonnie used her heel to push out on of the high-backed chairs and set on foot on the seat. She propped the other foot on the table next to her.

Royally exposed with her knees spread as far apart as they would go and only a thin layer of silk shielding her pussy from direct exposer to the doorway, she blew out a breath, but kept the pose.

She wanted it to be more than obvious what was on her mind when Stefan saw her. And she wanted him to react instantly. No beating around the bush; this was meant to be an in-your face seduction.

Reaching down, she cupped herself, lightly stroking the moist heat permeating from the crotch of her silk panties. Her body's reaction was instant.

Groaning, she pressed against the area a little harder, squeezing the lips around her clitoris together and grinding them over the sweet ache.

This was going to be good. This was going to be so right. Stefan was going to be stunned speechless.

Fucked speechless.

He must've heard her moan because suddenly footsteps echoed down the hall, nearing the kitchen.

"Hello?" A cautious male voice called so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

Bonnie continued to rub herself, working a little harder, rubbing quicker. Her body was on fire, responding immediately. She could come any second.

"Hey there, handsome." She answered, her voice husky with desire. Her head rolled sensuously back on her shoulders so her curly hair could spill down her spine. "I hope you're hungry."

_Sixty seconds earlier…_

Yawning as he unlocked the front door of his apartment, Klaus Mikaelson slipped the strip of his laptop's carry case off his shoulder. Home sweet home.

Bleary eyed, he shuffled across his dark living room and let his computer fall onto the couch cushions. He needed sleep, a shower, and food, not necessarily in that order.

The sound of the neighbor's radio seeped through the wall again. Tonight, it was something jazzy and soft. Thank god.

It'd lull him right into unconsciousness.

He tossed his keys on the end table, humming under his breath along with the music. This melody wasn't typical for the neighbors. Usually they liked loud, fast beat hip-hop that kept him up until four in the morning. But this was nice. This was soothing.

Plopping onto an old plaid ottoman, he reached down and tore off a shoe. He was working off the second when he realized the music wasn't coming through the wall, but played somewhere inside his apartment.

Or maybe there was no music at all. It was all in his head.

Shaking his already sore skull-strained from work overload-Klaus sighed. He must be more tired than he thought. He needed to learn to clock out earlier.

All work and no play did not a sane Klaus make…

Straightening, he tilted his head and listened. No, he wasn't imagining it. There was definitely music flowing down the hall from his kitchen.

But music from his _kitchen_?

Frowning, Klaus pushed to his feet and started that way. When he reached the hallway, he saw the glimmer of dim light spilling from the kitchen entrance. The shifty way the glow flickered told him it had to be an open flame making the illumination.

Since his roommate had been the last person in the apartment, there was no telling how wrecked he'd left the joint. Jesus, Klaus could only imagine what appliance Stefan had forgotten to turn off this time. Already braced to find a hand towel ablaze on the stovetop and smoke pouring from the oven, he started back.

But he didn't get more than a step before he heard the strangest sound.

Falling to a stop, he paused and cocked as ear.

Now that noise sounded too human to be some mechanical error. Jerking back into action, he quickened his pace, wondering if it was an intruder or his roommate. But, no, he remembered, it couldn't be Stefan. Salvatore's car hadn't been in the parking garage when Klaus pulled in three minutes ago.

"Hello?" He called.

Besides, why would stef sit in the dark kitchen without calling out a greeting?

Then Klaus got his answer.

"Hey there, handsome." A low, sexy female voice cooed. "I hope you're hungry."

What the hell?

Frowning he stopped in the entrance.

And froze solid.

If he'd be a cartoon character, his jaw would've dropped to the floor, his tongue rolling across the ceramic tiles and his eyes would've bugged about a foot from their sockets.

But holy mother of god.

If he'd known he was going to come home to find Bonnie Bennett draped across his dining table like the last supper, touching herself, he wouldn't have lingered at the gas station to buy a fucking candy bar.

_Was he hungry?_ Ha! He was fucking starving. And his appetite grew to full erection. His cock had never gotten so hard so fast before in his life. As swollen flesh strained against his briefs, all the blood fled his head and dizziness swamped him.

"Where should we start?" She asked. "Here?" Her hand landed on a bottle of chocolate syrup, then shifted to caress a bowl full of strawberries. "Here? Or here?" Then, bless the saints in heaven, she touched herself again, burying her fingers against her pussy mound and sucking in a breath as she arched her back, which spread her legs further apart and displayed a better view of the goods.

He let out a hoarse groan and clutched the doorframe for support.

She gave a sexy chuckle. "Guess that answers my question." She said, and pushed aside the obstructive cloth of her panties, giving him an unrestricted inspection of pure woman, trimmed bare except for a sexy little patch of hair hiding her femininity.

As she caressed herself, dipping her finger into her glistening vagina only to pull it free to lubricate her clit in a swirling pattern, Klaus began to sweat.

Why was she doing this to him? Where the hell was Stefan? Why was he just standing there, _watching_?

Temptation had never been this painful. His balls were tight enough to crack walnuts and beyond ready to free semen. He ached. All he had to do was take the last few steps to her, unzip, and slide his cock home.

Oh, Jesus.

Klaus groaned again. He wanted Bonnie, had always held a special lust spot in his lions for her.

Well, not just in his lions actually. She was one of the sweetest, most innocent, freshly honest females he'd ever known. He loved her smile. Her laugh. The way she treated Stefan. But Salvatore insisted she was a one-man type.

Was his roommate wrong? Or did she simply want to cheat on his best friend- except that didn't sound like Bonnie's style either.?

Tempted to say fuck it and then fuck her blind, he merely stood there and gaped as she continued to fingerfuck herself, massaging her pussy until it bloomed open, so glistening wet that his mouth watered for a taste. His tongue wanted to lap up those juices and plunge into her pussy for some more.

His knees gave out, so he slumped in a heap to the floor in the doorway, forced to watch as her ministrations became harried, harder. Her back bowed, her knees spread even wider. And she panted, so close to the edge, he had to clutch his crotch and squeeze to abate the pain.

"Holy shit." He whispered. "Holy shit."

She came, gasping and withering on his kitchen table, her legs thrown open so far he could see France as she spasmed and juiced her fingerers.

"Mmm…" was all he could utter as his entire being shook with the force of his need for release.

She sighed, appeased, and sat upright, her eyes slumberous as she grinned across the kitchen and curled her index finger, motioning him forward.

"Stefan…" she murmured her voice husky and entrancing. "What're you still doing over there, silly? Come finish me. I need your dick deep inside me where I can't reach. I need it so bad."

"Holy shit." He said again, his jaw dropping open.

Oh, damn. This hadn't been planned for him, after all.

"Baby?" She said, her eyes crinkling with worry. "What's wrong?"

He swallowed and staggered to his feet.

"I…" Unable to talk, he stepped from the shadows of the hall and into the light of the kitchen so she could see his face.

Eyes widening, she gasped and jumped off the table, covering herself with a nearby hand towel.

"Oh my god _Klaus_!"

* * *

**Hee Hee I know, I'm a total perv right? Either that or i'm a horn dog...maybe a bit of both lol **

**Feel free to leave a review. Continue or No?**


	2. Chapter 2

**As requested of me...chapter 2**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I…I…" 'Sorry' was the sentiment he needed, but it strayed from his brain. The only words he could really latch onto were sex, now, naked, Bonnie, and right-now.

Since those expressions weren't exactly what he should use in terms of an apology, he snapped his mouth shut and swallowed.

"Why the hell didn't you _say _something?" She cried, skipping around on her heels as she scoped out the kitchen, probably on the lookout for more hand towels.

"I…I…"

Draped in nothing but a 12x16 inch piece of terrycloth, she still had a lot of skin that needed swathed. But she managed to warp one arm around both breast and splay the other over that lacy triangle patch between her legs.

Klaus just stood there…gaping. Ogling like he'd never seen a semi-nude woman before, he remained frozen in the doorway. Honestly, though, he couldn't move if he wanted to. He couldn't blink, could barely breathe. He could only stare.

Okay, he might've made a sound, but it wasn't much more than a needy whimper.

Bonnie, however, was a sudden flurry of motion.

She leaped a step towards the counter, stumbled slightly in her heels, and snagged another towel dripping off a drawer handle. As she turned slightly to reach for it, he caught a peek of her side profile, and heaven have mercy. Her panties were a thong.

Bonnie Bennett was standing in his kitchen, wearing a thong.

There was no way that image was ever going to leave his brain. It was now the new screensaver tattooed to the insides of his eyelids. Every time he closed his baby blue eyes, he'd see her splayed on his table, her hand between her legs and her eyes glazed with desire.

Klaus huffed out a breath and jerked around, turning his back toward her. "Sorry!" he gasped.

Finally. There was the word.

About twenty seconds too late.

His legs were numb from shock so he wasn't able to move away yet. He just kind of sagged against the doorframe, unable to get the fact out of his head that Bonnie Bennett was standing in his kitchen behind him, very nearly naked.

"I didn't think you'd be home tonight." She said her voice was accusing as well as embarrassed.

"I…" a hundred words filled his head.

Half were apologies for catching her unaware and then gawking at her like a creep for too indecently long. The other half were pleading requests to convince her to finish her plans for the evening with a slight shift in details, hoping to include him in them.

But he did neither.

He knew she was vanilla, the monogamous type, meaning she was forbidden to him. So he tried again for the apology route, except the only word he could seem to articulate at the moment was 'I'

Bonnie still had full command of her tongue and vocal chords, however.

"I swear Stefan said you were going to be gone all night on a date. I had no idea you'd be home early."

"I…" He turned slightly until he could catch a glimpse of her in his peripheral vision. When he was able to catch a peek of delicious skin, he whipped back around until his spine was completely facing her, hoping he hadn't just encroached on her privacy.

"I w-was working late," he finally managed to blunder out.

"Oh." She sounded disappointed. "I thought Stefan said _he_ was working late."

Klaus had no idea what Stefan was doing. All he knew was that his friend was not here, but he better hurry up his ass to get here. Stefan could smooth this out among the three of them. No one could talk his way into calm waters the way Salvatore could. He could fix this.

So where the hell was he?

"He…" Yep, he still couldn't speak. Since he was facing away, he pinched the bridge of his nose and blew out a silent breath.

Okay, he was having a small brain overload.

He just had to stop thinking about how much he wanted to stick his dick inside Bonnie Bennett and…oh, but there was no way he could move beyond that delicious daydream.

"I'm really sorry about this, Klaus. If I knew you were coming home tonight-"

"Hey, it's no problem," He rushed out and holy cow, he could talk. Sort of.

"No problem at all. I'll just…"

"My clothes are in Stefan's room." She added and hurried past him.

"Kay." He said, and squeezed his eyes closed so he couldn't cheat and cop another peek.

Bonnie Bennett was a good girl, and he was going to respect her if it killed him…which it just might.

Once her footsteps were gone and the door to Stefan's room clicked shut, his eyes sprang open. He whirled back to face the kitchen.

She was gone.

Damn.

He swallowed and glanced toward the table. Her smell lingered, musky and enticing. His nostrils flared and dragged in the rich fragrance. Drawn closer to the table where it wafted the strongest, he finally noticed the damp spot she'd left on the wooden surface where she'd been sitting.

Her left-behind juices were too tempting to resist.

He swiped his hand over the moisture, soaking his fingers, and promptly brought them to his nose.

Oh, god.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to alleviate the pressure before his ball exploded. Fumbling with his zipper, he freed his dick and gripped his wet fingers around the thick, long length, groaning at the relief.

Pumping his hips and repeatedly stabbing his cock into his fist, he slumped against the kitchen counters and then plopped to the floor, landing on his butt.

With his head thrown back, the muscles in his neck tensed. He gritted his teeth and jerked himself off, thinking of nothing but his roommate's girlfriend wearing a skimpy string number of lace and silk.

In his mind's eye, she was still grinning at him, crooking her finger to invite him inside her.

Hissing her name, he came and squirted the leg of his trousers with each frantic jerk of his wrist, milking himself dry.

Empty and depleted, he finally opened his eyes, relaxed and spent. What he saw had him freezing.

This time _she_ stood petrified in the doorway, dressed in a tight top and a short skirt with a hand over her heart. He couldn't see her face in the shadows but he already knew her eyes were wide and her lips parted with shock.

Too sated and limp to be embarrassed, he sent her a lazy smile, on side of his mouth hitching up.

"Guess I owed you that show, huh?"

She croaked out a gasp and lifted her hand from her chest to her mouth. Then, spinning on her heels, she took off.

"Shit." He closed his eyes and groaned.

That wasn't very smooth.

"Bon!" He called and scrambled to his feet. The sounds of her heels clattering down the hall let him know she was sprinting so he took off in heavy pursuit and caught her at the door, just as she yanked it open.

"Bonnie…" He rasped, slapping his palm against the wood and slamming it shut. He leaned against the closed portal for good measure. "Wait..."

* * *

**See I'm not so horrible after all, Klaus saw Bonnie and now Bonnie saw Klaus...**

**Hee Hee, this sooo isn't over...**


	3. Chapter 3

**As requested of me...chapter 3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She wouldn't let go of the doorknob.

Staring down at her feet so she couldn't see his face and therefore experience any reminders of what he looked like masturbating and calling out her name, she whispered…

"Let me out."

But god, she could still see it all too vividly in her head. From the moment he stepped from the shadows into the kitchen and morphed from Stefan's silhouette into Klaus's body, she didn't think she'd ever forget that expression on his face, the hunger in his eyes. Her thighs tingled and her pussy swelled.

He had the biggest cock in her recorded history.

When she'd caught him playing, she'd just wanted to slap his hands away and worship his cock with her own fingers, then with her mouth and finally with her vagina.

It would've been so easy to stroll over to him, hike up her skirt and saddle his hips before lowering herself on him. She wasn't even wearing panties anymore; they'd been too wet to be comfortable. It would have been so easy to sink down onto all that glorious blessed length and impale herself. It would feel so good.

So right.

Wait.

Not right.

She whimpered. "Please let me out."

She had a boyfriend. His roommate. His best friend. Oh god. This was so wrong. She was such a dirty slut.

She loved Stefan. He was wonderful in every way, even in bed. So why did his roommate have to turn her on too?

With Klaus's chest brushing against her back as he held the door closed, bonnie only wanted to poke out her ass and rub it a few times against his lap, like a cat arching and scratching itself against a table leg.

She was definitely in heat. Klaus had made sure of it.

That's why she had to get out of here.

Now.

"Klaus, I said-"

"Don't go yet," he begged "we need to…we need to straighten this out or we we'll never be able to look at each other in the eye again."

Too, late, she wanted to say. She continued to stare at her hand clutching the doorknob and wished he'd back off so she could escape. What was worse, she wished he'd step foreword and rub himself against her.

As if reading her mind, he swayed closer. His nose neared her hair as he inhaled.

"God, you smell good."

Her heart lodged in her throat and pumped furiously. Klaus she started, hesitant.

"Shh." he said "I won't do anything. I swear. Just…give me a second here."

She complied. She knew she shouldn't.

But she wanted that second too.

"Turn around." He murmured. His voice was low and intoxicating.

As if hypnotized into doing his bidding, she slowly swiveled to face him. He didn't back up or her give her space, but hovered, only inches away as he stared into her eyes.

Her gaze was immediately caught by his. His baby blues held an intensity that made her want to crawl up his body, wrap her legs around him, and tug his dick into her warmth. Her thighs quivered.

Wishing he was shirtless, she skimmed her gaze down his chest, imagining how rippled and fit he had to be under all that cloth.

But when she hit his belt line, she realized he hadn't bothered to holster his cock back into his pants.

Jerking her gaze away she yelped. "Oh god! Put that thing away."

Damn. Even limp, it was huge.

Fumbling, Klaus reached for his pants and griped the zipper, but stopped. "You sure you want it like that?"

She squeezed her eyes closed. "Yes!" She nearly screamed, while inside, her body wailed 'no!'

He slowly closed his fly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you even more uncomfortable. I just want to apologize."

"No I'm the one who's sorry." she countered, hugging her arms over her chest.

"I should've known you might come home. It's just…Stefan said you were going to go out with some girl named Caroline tonight."

"Oh" he said. "No. I was called into work tonight. Had to cancel that date."

She nodded. Thinking the best plan was to laugh and make light of everything she grinned and said. "Okay so this is like the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me."

But he only sent her a sickened look.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Bonnie I…" he broke off and shook his head. "I…I should've knocked or…"

She stared at him with a puzzled frown. He rolled his eyes and snapped his finger.

"Right. I live here. Why would I knock?"

Running a hand through his hair, he blew out a breath.

"I'm still sorry. I…I know I should've told you I wasn't Stefan right off. Though I did think you already knew." He paused and glanced sideways at her, perplexed.

"How the hell did you get inside, anyway?"

Bonnie flushed and averted her gaze.

"Stefan gave me a key." she answered in a small voice, hoping he didn't get mad.

When he didn't respond, she risked a glance his way. He was frowning slightly down at the ground.

"Is that okay?" She asked already digging her hand into her pocket and pulling out the key to return it.

"No, I mean yeah its fine." Klaus jerked his eyes up.

Their gazes connected and held….and held.

Bonnie swallowed and lowered her face.

"Are you sure it's ok?" She asked holding out the chunk of metal. "I can give it back."

He shook his head keep it. "I certainly didn't mind the surprise." His eyes skimmed their way down her body as if he were still seeing her practically naked.

Unease filled her and she crossed her arms over her chest.

Catching the move his gaze skidded back to her face and she saw him swallow.

Something rammed hard into her gut as she watched his eyes drift over her. Bonnie fisted he hands at her sides fighting the sensation. What in the world were they still doing, standing there, talking to each other?

They were both totally discombobulated by the whole kitchen scene. _Both_ kitchen scenes. This pretending as if it hadn't happened was only making things worse.

Unable to just turn around and run like hell, however she said. "I should go."

He nodded.

All she had to do is whirl around open the door and scram. But she didn't make a move.

Their gazes met, held yet again, and fucked the sight out of each other. She whimpered.

His eyelids lowered, and he licked his lips. "You don't have to go."

Her stomach dropped plummeting hard against her lions and sending a jolt through her nervous system. She almost stepped towards him, slid her arms around his neck and kissed his full, sexy mouth.

"You could stay…" he said.

Though the temptation roared through her, she turned the guilt on him. "I'm your _best friend's_ girl Klaus…"

He held her gaze steady. "I know."

Gritting her teeth, she narrowed her eyes. It was easier this way. Blame him and she didn't have to fell so shitty and so unfaithful herself. Though, technically she hadn't done anything wrong.

She'd just imagined it. Wished for it. Wanted it with every fiber of her being.

She snorted scathingly. "You're unbelievable you know that. I _love_ Stefan, okay. He…he's amazing. Fun and charming, and so easy to talk to. He treats me like a princess and caters to me like-"

Klaus held up a hand to stop her. "He's _my_ best friend. I know how wonderful he is. You don't have to sell me. Salvatore's…he's everything I wish I could be."

His soft confession jarred Bonnie speechless.

Glancing away with a light spread of color washing across his cheek bones, Klaus ducked his head. He seemed mortified by the fact that he'd admitted such a thing aloud.

Bonnie wanted to lift her hand and touch his blond hair. But then she remembered the proposition he'd just mad her.

"Well, way to be a good friend to him." she sneered. "Trying to steal his girl."

He lifted his eyes startled. "_Steal_?" He murmured the word as if he'd never heard the term before.

Then the skin around his eyes crinkled with amusement. "Is that all you're worried about? You think I'm trying to _steal_ you from Stefan?

Her mouth dropped open. "Uh…_yeah_."

What else was there to worry about? "If you're so in awe of him why would you want to hurt him like this?"

Gaze sparkling as if he wanted to laugh, Klaus merely grinned.

"And how can you act so blasé about it?" she demanded fisting her hands down to her side. "You just stood there and asked me to cheat on my boyfriend, who happens to be your best friend."

His jaw hard and eyes tense, he said. "I wasn't asking you to cheat."

"So…?"

"How about this? Let's wait for him." he said his voice so quiet, she almost didn't hear him. "You said he'll be home soon, right? If you're worried about doing anything sexual without him around…" he shrugged. "Then I can wait until he get here."

_Whaaaat_? The world dropped out from under her and she felt suspended above a new dimension.

And suddenly she was plummeting into foreign territory.

"You mean…you mean, like, all _three_ of us together?" Dropping her voice to a whisper as she finished. "_At the same time_?"

He didn't speak, didn't even nod. But his eyes watched and waited.

"You're insane." Bonnie pushed against his chest and he let her, falling back a step to give her the space she demanded. Instead of fleeing, however, she balled her fists and glared. "I'm not…I'm not like that."

"Oh, I think you could be." His eyes glittered. "Just visualize it Bonnie."

She could visualize nothing else. A Stefan-Klaus sandwich would be-

Bonnie shivered, unable to help herself. Just the idea of all that hunky male flesh sliding against her skin and touching her, kissing her, sucking on both her nipples at the same time, two hot men, adoring her with hands and mouths and cocks…

A tremor worked up her body.

But no. even the suggestion made her blush; no way could she ever actually go through with something so sinfully delicious.

Could she?

She'd never done anything so risqué in all her life. She only made fun of people who did such things.

Then again, she'd looked down her nose at masturbating before tonight too, yet that had been amazing. Maybe a threesome would be ok too.

Maybe it'd be better than okay…

"If you have to have him here to be with me, I don't mind." Klaus's voice was encouraging, coaxing…tempting. "Any way I can get inside you, I'll take it. Any way I can be close to you…"

She lifted her gaze and swayed toward him.

"I think I fell for you the same time Stefan did." He eased in closer, more than ready to meet her halfway.

After licking her lips, she cleared her throat. She wouldn't admit she'd always had a mini crush on him too. Because of Stefan. She loved Stefan. She would never do anything to hurt him. But if Stefan wouldn't be hurt…

"You sound so sure Stefan would go for this idea." She said striving to sound cool, unflappable, unaffected.

And totally failing.

Klaus grinned again; the full sexy hitching of his lips made her want to kiss him until she died of pleasure.

"I am sure."

Her throat went bone dry. "So…you and he have…you've done it before? You've shared a woman?"

He lifted one shoulder, not willing to play kiss and tell, yet answering her plainly.

"Oh my god." she rasped. Her boyfriend had…he'd…dear lord. Stef must think she was the dullest girlfriend on earth. She'd never done anything remotely adventuresome in the bedroom with him.

"But…"

She had no idea what she wanted to add. Compelled to reject his idea, she thought she should say something to turn him down yet temptation seized her throat and words refused to come.

"But what?" He asked, stepping closer to run his finger down the swell of her breast and over the beaded tip of her nipple. She jumped.

"You don't have to be afraid, Bonnie. We would never hurt you; never pressure you into doing anything you didn't want to do."

_We._ The very fact that he used the word "we" sent a thrill through her. Two men, loving her together. But not just _any_ two men. Klaus and Stefan, one she loved more than anything and knew was a wonderful fuck, the other his best friend, a man she'd dreamed about since meeting him.

"So what do you say? Curious to try it?"

His hand closed over her breast. Her head fell back as pleasure roared through her. Her hips undulate toward him and her nipples sparked at his touch. Lowering his head, he kissed the side of her exposed neck. As his teeth gently gripped the skin on her

throat, she moaned. She wanted this, wanted Stefan and Klaus and all three of them writhing and twisting into a mass orgy of desire.

Behind her, the door opened, admitting a third occupant to the apartment

Heart thumping hard against her ribs, Bonnie pushed away from Klaus and spun around to gawk at her boyfriend as he joined them…

* * *

**Hee Hee, this sooo isn't over...**

**So Steffie's home... shit's bout to go down...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all that reviewed, there were so many reviews that unfortunately I have no time to respond back lol.**

**but, as requested, I have brought to my lovely loves chapter 4...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stefan considered falling face first onto his couch and passing out there for the rest of the night. But when he opened the door to his apartment, nearly plowing over two people as he pushed it inward, he jerked to a surprised stop.

Hs roommate grinned and his girlfriend gawked as her paused in the threshold.

"Bonnie?" He uttered, suddenly wide awake.

The sight of her fresh, sweet face could always perk him to immediate attention.

"What're you doing here?" then he frowned at his bud. "Klaus? I thought you had a date tonight."

"I think I still might…" Klaus drawled as a slow smile curved up his sensuous mouth. His gaze veered meaningfully to the woman standing between them. "With you two."

For a second Stefan frowned confused. Then he glanced at Bonnie. The pink flushing her cheeks made his jaw drop.

"Oh my god." He gasped. "You're shitting me? A threesome? Really?" He began to grin until reality struck him. Wait this was Bonnie they were talking about. Miss vanilla.

"Babe are you sure?" He asked stepping toward her and cupping her face. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do."

She was the sweetest girl he'd ever dated.

Generous and giving. She always had a ready smile whenever she saw him. But she was pure old school and he had no problem being a good boy with her because she made him feel amazing without all the kinky, adventurous stuff. But if she was willing to step out of her comfort zone-for him-then who was he to turn her down?

"This would be like the best surprise ever." He murmured, pressing his forehead to hers. "But I know it's not something you've ever done before." he tried to swallow down his hopes, but his cock kept growing in his jeans.

Bonnie's big green eyes were wide as she licked her lips.

"I…" She was definitely uncertain.

He didn't want to press, but damn, he and Klaus knew how to orchestrate a fucking awesome threesome.

"Is that what _you_ want?" She hedged.

"Here." Klaus's husky voice broke in between them. Stepping close behind her, he gently took hold of Bonnie's wrist and drew it down towards Stefan's zipper. "Does that answer your question?"

When he pressed her hand against Stefan's crotch, the warmth of her palm soaked through thick denim. He shuddered and his dick twitched and swelled larger under her trembling fingers.

With a gasp Bonnie's jaw dropped but instead of tugging away she tightened her hold around the bulge and began to knead him. "You really do want it, don't you?"

"You'll love it." he coaxed. "I promise. We won't do anything you don't want us to."

She bit her lip; temptation swirled in her eyes.

She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"I think she needs a little more coaxing." Klaus said.

Bonnie jumped and let out a yelp of surprise when Klaus's arms slid around her waist and then up her ribcage to cup two large hands over her breast while he simultaneously bent his head to the side and kissed her neck through her hair.

Through the intoxicating sight of those masculine hands loving Bonnie's perfect feminine breasts had Stefan grinding his hips deeper into her hand, he hissed through his teeth.

"_Klaus_. Don't rush her. Remember, she never done this before."

"She can take it." Klaus growled nuzzling his nose through the locks of her hair until he found a warm patch of skin and nipped his teeth at the side of her throat.

Damn, Stefan knew exactly what that sweet skin tasted like and exactly how wonderful Klaus's mouth felt on bare flesh.

Bonnie looked utterly stunned as she stared down at Klaus hands on her breasts then further lowered her glassy-eyed gaze to her own fingers working Stefan through his jeans. But she didn't resist.

In fact, even as her hand slid down his hard length to palm the heavy underside, giving Klaus more room to nibble on her neck.

His roommate rolled his thumb and forefinger over the peaks of her breasts and tweaked her nipples, but it was Stefan who groaned. Unable to watch his beat friends have all the fun tasting and touching her, he inched forward to kiss his girl.

"Stefan?" She whispered as he drew near.

His voice and eyes were still hesitant.

"It's okay." he assured.

His lips were light as he pressed them to her. She accepted him without wavering. He opened his mouth and stroked her with his tongue. Receiving his wet heat into her moth, she returned the pleasure, nipping his bottom lip with her teeth.

When Klaus began to tug up the hem of her shirt Stefan pulled back far enough to help.

Bonnie sucked in a breath as Klaus and Stefan whipped the tight top off and over her head together.

Stefan digested the sight of her in her silky lingerie. "New bra."

He immediately noticed. And immediately liked.

"The panties match." Klaus said streaking his hands down the sides of her naked torso and pressing his erection against her ass.

Stefan's gaze moved to Bonnie's face just as she zipped guilty eyes his way.

"You started without me…" He realized with surprise, not anger just pleasant shock to realize the love of his life had come so far in one evening.

But with Klaus around, it figured.

Klaus never had been patient enough to wait for anything. Just one more thing he loved about his best friend.

As Bonnie opened her mouth Klaus spoke up.

"I came home to find her in the kitchen waiting to surprise you. I think we both got a shock. But a good one."

Stefan nodded smiling and bonnie to let her know he wasn't upset. "So new panties, huh? Show me."

She swallowed. "Um, actually, they were too wet to keep on, so I had to…take them off."

Both men froze. As Stefan's gaze met Klaus's a slow smile started. No panties. Nothing but wet, warm woman.

Klaus shuddered and moaned. "Damn, Bonnie. You just _had_ to go and say that didn't you?"

He dropped to his knees behind her and efficiently slid up her skirt. As he buried his face into her ass and scraped his tongue up the back seam; Bonnie gulped. She was learning to control her surprise but Stefan guessed his friend was still probably moving a little too fast for her.

"Babe." He whispered pressing his forehead to hers and cupping her breasts, smoothing his thumbs over the hardened nipples.

"Were only going to make you feel good okay? This is all about pleasuring _you_."

She nodded and kissed him.

As he cupped her face in both hands and accepted the gentle press of her mouth, she reached down and unzipped his jeans.

Sliding her hands into the back of his pants she cupped his ass cheeks and then pushed his Levis and underwear down together.

"I think it's time you caught up with Klaus and me." she murmured.

His cock sprang from the nest of curls that had been harboring him. Bonnie wrapped her hand around the ridged rod and began to pump with firm, steady grip. She bit her lip and scorched her neck back as Klaus did something behind her.

"Damn you're tight." His roommate groaned. His head popped around the side of her hip. "I'll take the back tonight."

"No." Stefan's answer was immediate. "You're too big you'll scare her."

Klaus had no finesse for soothing anxious feelings away. He fucked the same way he lived his life; full bore ahead. But tonight Bonnie needed a soft touch through her first time especially from the back. As far as he r knew, she's never had a man in her anus before. Besides she was _his_ girlfriend first; he got first dibbs.

"What? Is this virgin territory?" Klaus asked. He must've stuck his finger in her tight hole or begun to massage it because Bonnie reacted in Stefan arms, jerking and clutching him tighter.

"Yes." She managed to answer as she held Stefan hard, her teeth gritting and her eyes closing in absolute rapture.

"Damn." Klaus said. Stefan could practically hear him licking his lips, but his roommate gave the grudging reply. "Okay, fine, Salvatore. You can have the back door. _Tonight_."

Bonnie made an anxious sound of concern.

Stefan kissed her worries away. She began to pant hard in his arms; Klaus had to be bringing her to pleasure with his fingers. Her breasts strained against his chest and her hand quickened its pace around his cock.

This was going to be so good. But they needed to move their little party to a bed like now.

"Your room or mine?" He moaned the question to his roommate.

"Mine." Klaus answered. "I have more toys."

Bonnie broke her moth off Stefan's with a jerk. "Toys?"

She sounded leery, so he stroked her hair and took her hand, coaxing her to follow him.

"Mostly just oils and lotion." He said.

They wouldn't use anything too new on her tonight.

"And whips and restraints." Klaus's husky voice came from behind them as he tailed after Bonnie and Stefan.

"But we won't use anything like that on you." Stefan added shooting a scowl over her shoulder to his bud.

"Unless you want us to…" Klaus finished sweeping a bold caress up her hip to squeeze her waist.

Opening his mouth to tell Klaus to shut it before he scared her off for good and none of them had any fun, Stefan was stunned speechless when Bonnie shyly bit her lip and gave him a look of uncertain curiosity.

"Maybe…" she said.

In unison, both roommates groaned.

Hot damn, tonight was going to be fucking fantastic…


End file.
